Tic Tac, c'est ta vie qui s'écoule
by Laura1907
Summary: Carol se retrouve piégée par des rôdeurs alors que T-Dog vient de lui sauver la vie, se sacrifiant au passage. Ce qui lui est arrivée pendant que tout le monde la croyait morte dans la saison 3. One Shot


_**Tic Tac, c'est ta vie qui s'écoule**_

**_Disclamer :__Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à AMC, The Walking Dead. _**

**_Voilà un petit OS qui j'espère va vous plaire. J'ai choisi ce titre, en référence à la série Dexter, parce que je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement à la situation. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_/!\ La violence que vous trouverez plus bas pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, d'où le rated T._**

- Cours ! criait T-Dog en se jetant sur deux rôdeurs, les plaquant ainsi contre le mur de la prison. Cours ! Je suis déjà mort de toute façon !

Carol s'était arrêté devant la porte de sortie, fixant cet homme courageux d'un regard effrayé. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, il méritait cent fois mieux que de mourir dans ses conditions. Il continuait cependant de lui crier de déguerpir. Un des rôdeurs mordit T-Dog à la gorge et en déchiqueta un énorme morceau de peau, laissant des litres et des litres de sang sortir de son corps. Carol émit une expression de dégoût sous les cris de douleur du jeune homme. Elle devrait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était trop tard pour lui. Elle courut donc en direction de la sortie après avoir soufflé un remerciement que T-Dog accueilli juste avant de se jeter sur un nouveau rôdeur qui venait d'arriver. Carol se retrouva à l'extérieur de la prison, elle fut surprise pas le nombre qu'ils étaient. Ils devaient être une vingtaine dehors à se retourner vers elle d'une lenteur à faire peur. Prise de panique, elle se dirigea en courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de la porte en face d'elle, poussant au passage un rôdeur un peu mou du genou. Jamais elle n'allait s'en sortir ! Jamais ! Ils étaient trop nombreux ! Elle planta son couteau dans le crâne d'un rôdeur se trouvant en travers de son chemin, comme Daryl lui avait apprit.

- Aaaah, criait-elle de rage, à bout de nerfs en récupérant son couteau.

Elle ne se laisserait pas faire par ses créatures : c'était hors de question ! Par chance, elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit avec force. Carol s'engouffra à l'intérieur le plus vite qu'elle le put. Elle claqua ensuite la porte derrière elle, pour qu'aucun de ses monstres ne puissent la suivre. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre était celui que faisaient les rôdeurs alors qu'ils s'encastraient contre la porte. Elle s'avança prudemment en profondeur de la prison, son couteau prêt à servir. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus, en alerte, prêt à agir si le quelconque danger se présentait à elle. Plus elle avançait, plus elle devenait aveugle. Son ouïe comme seul guide, elle marchait prudemment et silencieusement. Elle dut tourner à gauche, prise au piège par un mur en face d'elle. Heureusement pour elle, la lumière recommençait à prendre ses droits dans les couloirs de la prison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit même où elle était, mais ce qu'elle savait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'elle devait retrouver les autres. Savoir si tout allait bien, si personne d'autre n'était blessé. Carol passa un nouveau croisement, mais elle décida de poursuivre son chemin vers la lumière : c'était plus sûr.

- Grrrreuh …

Carol se retourna brusquement, son couteau levé dans les airs prêt à servir. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle, c'était désert. Malheureusement, elle ne put localiser la voix d'outres tombes qu'elle venait d'entendre : l'écho que causait la structure de la prison l'en avait empêché. Elle était seule, au milieu d'un couloir à la con, avec un couteau de chasse comme seule arme pour survivre. C'était loin d'être la meilleure journée de sa vie. Carol reprit sa route, pas du tout rassurée par le tournant que prenait la situation. Jouer à cache- cache avec des rôdeurs était loin d'être son jeu préféré. Quelle journée merdique ! Elle avançait prudemment, sans faire le moindre bruit, tous ses muscles en alerte. Chaque pas la rapprochant de son but. Carol avançait doucement, prudemment, sans percevoir le moindre bruit suspect aux alentours. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, ni même si elle se trouvait dans une zone nettoyée ou non. Mais elle devait sortir de là, ça s'en était certain. Elle croisa un nouveau carrefour mais ne tourna pas et continua sa route vers la lumière.

- Grrrreuh …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant les grognements qui semblaient être beaucoup plus proche d'elle, devant. Juste au dernier couloir qui allait à gauche avant la sortie. Ce rôdeur devait être seul, Carol l'aurait facilement : un coup de couteau dans la tête et on en reparlera plus. Elle pourra rejoindre les autres et être saine et sauve. Elle avança d'un pas sûr vers les grognements mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit l'origine du bruit : une dizaine de rôdeurs se trouvaient maintenant en face d'elle, à une dizaine voir une quinzaine de mètres tout au plus. Et ils l'avaient remarqué aussi, Carol pouvait presque les imaginer retrousser et lécher leurs babines pendantes. Ils s'élançaient, de leurs pas si aléatoires, vers elle comme aimanté par l'odeur de sa chair fraîche. Carol entreprit de faire demi-tour prise de panique : elle qui était si prêt du but. Mais elle fut interceptée par un gros rôdeur qui n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle : il accourait dorénavant. Avant de pouvoir lever le bras pour le planter de son couteau, Carol recula contre le mur et planta le rôdeur. Cependant, le couteau s'enfonça dans son cou ce qui bien entendu ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle fut prise de panique : elle tentait de repousser avec le plus de force cette saloperie de monstre tandis que la horde s'approchait de plus en plus, heureux de la prise de leur collègue qui leur facilitait la tâche. Carol fut prise de panique : elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, c'était finit pour elle. Autant fini que T-dog quelques minutes auparavant. T-Dog, le pauvre homme … En repensant à son ami perdu, Carol reprit ses esprits, le rôdeur toujours en lutte pour lui arracher un bout de chair : ce n'était pas son heure, alors là non ! T-Dog ne s'était pas sacrifier de la sorte pour rien. Il méritait que Carol se batte jusqu'à la fin en son honneur !

_Tic Tac c'est ta vie qui s'écoule._

Carol cria de rage pour se donner de la confiance et rejeta le rôdeur avec toute la force de ses membres. Il fut envoyé à un mètre d'elle à terre. Carol se retourna vers la horde qui était maintenant à moins de 3 mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna à l'opposé mais fut arrêté par de nouveaux rôdeurs qui venaient de se joindre à la partie. Elle était prise au piège. Ne voulant pas se montrer vaincue, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose, pour se battre, se cacher, n'importe quoi ! Son regard s'arrêta sur une porte : elle ne réfléchie par à deux fois et s'élança vers elle. Elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et se réfugia dans la petite pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, malgré toute la force et la volonté qu'elle mettait en place pour la fermer, un rôdeur passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, ouvrant ses grands yeux démoniaques. Carol mit tout le poids de son porte contre la porte et poussa. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces, puisant dans des ressources dont elle-même ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, en sentant ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Son corps tout entier semblait sur le point de lâcher mais elle, par sa volonté et son courage, refusait d'abandonner. Ses actes payèrent enfin puisque la porte se referma enfin, coupant ainsi la tête du rôdeur au passage, déversant ainsi des litres de sang dans la cellule sombre éclairé par une simple fenêtre donnant sur le couloir. Elle se posa contre la porte, au cas où la pression qu'exerçaient les monstres ne la fasse céder. Carol était soulagée : elle était saine et sauve ! Elle l'avait fait ! Elle était en vie, à l'abri de cette horde. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, laissant échapper un sourire de satisfaction. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura un cri de victoire, fière d'elle et la force qu'elle avait pu puiser en elle. Carol leva cependant les yeux vers la tête du rôdeur qui avait s'était introduit dans la pièce. Il continuait de claquer des dents, comme si le reste de son corps suivait encore. Carol n'attendit pas éternellement avant de le faire taire, lui écrasant le haut de son crâne avec son pied. Des morceaux de cervelle se libérèrent de la boîte crânienne lorsqu'elle enleva la pression : elle émit une mine dégoûtée. C'était vraiment dégueulasse.

Malgré le calme qui dominait dans sa cachette, Carol pouvait entendre les grognements insatisfaits des rôdeurs derrière la porte. Ils étaient encore là, à espérer la voir sortir et pouvoir la déchiqueter gaiement. Ils pouvaient toujours courir ses sales enfoirés. Elle ne sortira pas de là avant d'être certaine d'être en sécurité. Ils ne l'auront pas. Pas dans ses conditions …

* * *

Carol dormit très peu cette nuit-là, voir pas du tout : elle avait trop peur que la porte s'ouvre dans son sommeil. Les nombreux rôdeurs qui siégeaient devant sa porte ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Ils avaient vagabondé dans les couloirs toute la nuit, grognant de temps en temps quand ils poussaient contre la porte. Ils la sentaient, tout comme Carol les sentaient d'ailleurs : l'odeur était insoutenable. Et Carol détestait ça, presque autant que l'odeur d'une haleine remplie d'alcool. Une senteur qu'elle avait rencontrée plus d'une fois dans sa vie malheureusement. Grâce à son cher et tendre mari. Elle sourit rapidement en repensant à lui : qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle en la revoyant aujourd'hui ? Il serait en colère sûrement. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le rôle de la femme de se battre de la sorte. Pour lui, Carol devait se contenter de s'occuper de la cuisine, de Sophia, de la vaisselle et du linge …. Plus macho, tu meurs ! Sophia, elle, elle serait fière de sa mère. Elle se serait réfugiée dans ses bras et lui aurait murmuré des mots qui lui auraient redonnée le sourire. C'était une brave et courageuse petite. Partie un peu trop tôt.

Carol entendait encore quelques rôdeurs cogner comme des chiens enragés contre la porte de sa cellule, car elle était bien dans une cellule, ou un placard à balai elle ne savait pas trop. Ils devaient être moins nombreux que la veille. Carol ne tenta pas, tout de même, une escapade à l'extérieur, elle préférait attendre que le couloir soit complètement désert pour se faufiler hors de sa cachette : elle était désarmé, elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ces monstres assoiffés de sang. Elle se leva alors, doucement pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et analysa la scène : seuls 6 rôdeurs étaient encore à leur poste, refusant d'abandonner alors que les autres avaient renoncé. Ils vagabondaient dans les couloirs de la prison, sans se calculer les uns les autres, faisant d'innombrables allés retours qui semblaient dénué de sens pour Carol. Elle se retourna et glissa de nouveau contre la porte, attirant de nouveau les rôdeurs par le bruit si discret qu'elle venait d'émettre : les couloirs étaient tellement désert que le moindre sifflement les attiraient forcément. Le ventre de Carol gronda, elle posa immédiatement la main dessus cherchant à le faire taire puis elle regarda sa montre : elle montrait 9H du matin et quelques minutes. Les autres devaient être à sa recherche maintenant. Ils devaient parcourir tous les recoins de la prison à l'heure qu'il est. Comme ils l'avaient fait avec Sophia quelques mois auparavant. Ils allaient la trouver. Daryl allait la trouver.

Les heures et les heures passaient, sans que le moindre changement ne se produise. Les rôdeurs cognaient à la porte de temps en temps, grognant et grattant, tournant la poignée à quelques occasions que Carol finit par bloquer de sa main le temps que cette créature se calme. Elle se posait d'ailleurs une question depuis pas mal de temps maintenant :comment cela se faisait-il que ces monstres puisse se souvenir comment ouvrir une poignée de porte mais ne pouvait se souvenir de qui il était ? Carol repensa à sa fille qui s'était élancée vers elle pour la réduire en pièce. Elle rejeta vivement ce souvenir désagréable et repensa aux paroles du Professeur Jenner, le scientifique du CDC. Il leur avait expliqué les différentes phases de la mutation, l'évolution de la maladie, les avait tenus au courant de tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet. Les résultats des recherches qu'ils avaient mené.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une coquille, avait dit le Professeur, guidé par des instincts bestiaux.

Les souvenirs, sentiments, réflexions et toutes autres choses ne semblaient plus exister chez ses choses. Carol avait put le constater lorsque sa petite fille lui était apparu, sortant de la grange, mutée. Elle avait crut défaillir en la voyant. Heureusement que Daryl l'avait retenue pour l'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre sinon, elle se serait fait mordre elle aussi. Son monde avait semblé s'écrouler sur le moment mais tout paraissait tellement clair désormais. Comme si le soleil avait enfin put se dégager du nuage de pluie qui le cachait depuis si longtemps, l'empêchant de voir la vérité en face. Elle était triste à en mourir bien sûr de savoir sa fille morte mais elle était soulagée d'un autre côté. Plus jamais Sophia ne pleurerait ni ne craindra de mourir. Elle était partie dans un monde meilleur. Carol avait ressenti le même genre de soulagement lorsqu'Ed était mort, sous une différente forme bien sûr. Elle était soulagée de le savoir mort, de savoir qu'il ne la bâterait plus, qu'il ne crierait plus parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas lavée son T-shirt à la con. C'était une sorte de délivrance, assez étrange d'ailleurs.

_Tic Tac c'est ta vie qui s'écoule._

Le ventre de Carol gronda à nouveau : elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendra sans boire, ni manger. Elle devait uriner dans un coin de la cellule le plus vite possible et revenir se plaquer contre la porte pour éviter que les rôdeurs ne puissent entrer. Les heures et les heures passaient et se ressemblaient sans que personne ne vienne, sans aucun changements. La nuit tombait sur la prison. Carol ne savait vraiment pas combien de temps elle allait tenir comme ça. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

* * *

Le deuxième jour qu'elle passa dans cette pièce était le plus calme et le plus inquiétant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Carol n'entendait plus aucun rôdeur dans les couloirs, ni aucun bruit de pas, ni de grognements. C'était aussi désert et silencieux que lorsqu'elle y avait mit les pieds. Elle sentait son corps qui commençait petit à petit à la lâcher. Elle tenta de pousser sur ses jambes pour pouvoir se lever mais elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Elle utilisa le mur le plus proche pour se soulever. Carol y arriva cependant et se hissa pour regarder à travers la fenêtre : elle n'y vit aucun rôdeur, les couloirs étaient vides mais était-elle vraiment seule ? Elle prendrait le risque. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait tenir plus longtemps dans cette cellule sans eau ni nourriture. Elle allait mourir de faim et de soif ici si jamais elle restait, et muter par la même occasion … Et ça c'était hors de question ! Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Pour elle, c'était impensable de devenir une de ses choses et de prendre le risque de croiser par la suite la route d'une personne de son groupe. Qu'il doive la tuer et avoir sa mort sur sa conscience. C'était hors de question !

Carol tenta d'ouvrir la porte en enclenchant la poignet, mais elle ne put ouvrir la porte en sa totalité, bloquée par quelque chose. Elle réitéra son action : toujours rien, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir plus. Tout en s'appuyant au mur d'en face, elle regarda à travers l'entrebâillement pour savoir se qui coinçait de la sorte : le rôdeur de l'autre jour barrait le chemin de la porte de la cellule. Il l'aura emmerdé jusqu'au bout celui-là ! Carol poussa de toutes ces forces contre la porte et y mettant tout son poids, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant cette fois-là. Elle tomba sur le sol, se cognant violemment les genoux. Elle se retrouva allongée le visage contre le sol de sa cage, et elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Comment allait-elle sortir de là ? Comment allait-elle survivre ici ? La réponse était simple : elle n'y arriverait pas. Carol voulait se lever et défoncer cette foutue porte mais son corps n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il semblait lui poser les limites finales, l'empêcher de continuer à se battre. Carol réussit à s'adosser contre un des murs latéraux de la cellule et retint ses larmes, à bout de nerfs. Elle allait mourir ici. Les perles d'eaux coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Carol pensait à Lori qui allait bientôt accoucher, elle avait besoin d'elle, à Daryl qui serait effondré de sa perte. Ils s'étaient extrêmement rapprochés et étaient devenus très amis au fur du temps. Ils étaient comme connectés, elle l'avait toujours senti, depuis leur première rencontre. Carol pensait aussi à tous ses amis morts : Jim, Jacqui, Sophia, Andrea, Amy, T-Dog … Elle allait les rejoindre.

_Tic Tac c'est ta vie qui s'écoule._

Carol entendit des bruits sourds au loin, des bruits de pas : elle n'était pas sûr de quoi il s'agissait. Sûrement un rôdeur. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux : sa première cuite, son bal de promo, sa rencontre avec Ed, leur mariage, la naissance de Sophia, les nombreuses disputes de couple, la première fois que Ed l'a frappé, le jour où les rôdeurs étaient apparus dans sa vie, leur fuite de la ville, sa rencontre avec Lori sur l'autoroute, sa rencontre avec Daryl et avec tous les autres, la mort de Ed, le CDC, l'image de Sophia qui s'éloignait d'elle en courant, la loyauté que Dixon avait fait preuve en la cherchant au péril de sa vie. Elle entendit des sortes de chocs contre le mur de l'extérieur. Carol poussa la porte pour tenter une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle repensait à Sophia devenue rôdeur qui s'élançait vers elle, l'enterrement de sa fille auquel elle n'avait pas assisté, trop attristée. Carol essayai du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reconnaître les bruits mais ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds : c'était alors maintenant qu'elle allait mourir. Ses pensées allèrent ensuite vers l'attaque de la horde à la ferme, comment Daryl l'avait sauvé si vaillamment, leur arrivée à la prison, elle s'y était sentie tellement en sécurité. Elle avait sérieusement pensé que cette nouvelle demeure serait la meilleure des choses qui leur soient arrivé : elle avait tord. Cette prison avait causée leur perte. Les bruits cessèrent mais quelqu'un enleva le rôdeur qui se trouvait devant la porte. Mais Carol n'émit aucun bruit, trop faible pour et continua de pousser contre la porte qui s'ouvrit beaucoup plus. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus, mais lutta tout de même pour les laisser ouvert.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et le cœur de Carol cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde : Daryl était posté devant elle, son couteau prêt à lui planter dans le crâne. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, il s'accroupi devant elle et toucha son visage, évaluant son état de santé. Elle état mal en point : déshydraté et affamée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant, plongeant dans leurs yeux bleus. Carol était on ne peut soulagée : elle avait toujours sut au fond d'elle que Daryl allait la retrouver, tôt ou tard. Il l'enlaça doucement après avoir placé le couteau dans sa ceinture puis il la souleva du sol. Carol adossa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui avançait hors de la cellule. Il marchait prudemment en faisant attention à ce que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne souffre pas plus qu'elle le faisait à l'instant présent. Il gardait un œil à la fois sur elle et sur les couloirs de la prison, sachant exactement quel chemin prendre pour se rendre au bloc C. Carol sentit son corps pivoter sur la droite et ses yeux se fermer sous le poids de la fatigue. Mais Daryl l'en empêcha en la secouant doucement pour ne pas trop la chambouler :

- T'endors pas, tu veux, lui murmura-t-il en vérifiant qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait au prochain tournant.

Carol sourit resserrant son étreinte en guise de réponse. Elle ferma tout de même les yeux, trop faible pour lui obéir sérieusement.

- Hey, insista-t-il en la secouant à nouveau, j'suis sérieux.

- Mais j'suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle en luttant contre ses paupières qui se fermait de plus en plus.

- Comment t'es arrivée là au fait ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains,encore sous le choc de son voyage, avant de lui répondre, pendant qu'il tournait à nouveau en prenant un couloir sombre à leur droite :

-T-Dog s'est … Sacrifié pour moi, continua-t-elle après avoir avalé sa salive. J'ai dû fuir et je me suis retrouvée … Dans ce couloir. J'ai croisée des rôdeurs et j'ai dû me cacher … Mais je n'ai pas pu sortir.

- Hey reste éveillée ! lui ordonna Daryl en la secouant une nouvelle fois. On est bientôt arrivé.

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau d'un couloir très familier aux yeux de Carol puis ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria qui se trouvait dans leur bloc : elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'accoutumer de la lumière vive qui était présente. Elle entendit des voix inquiète devant elle qui criaient à moitié son nom ce qui lui donnait une migraine. La porte de leur bloc s'ouvrit finalement et elle sentit quelques personnes s'approcher d'eux. Elle tourna la tête et vit Beth qui s'approchait d'elle en lui touchant les cheveux, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

- Doucement tout le monde, déclara Daryl en faisant signe à quelqu'un de lui ouvrir la porte de la cellule où dormait habituellement Carol. Carl ! Apporte de l'eau, tu veux.

Alors que Beth ouvrait la cellule, Daryl jeta un œil à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras : elle continuait à fermer les yeux, prête à arrêter la lutte.

- Attends qu'on t'ait filé de l'eau après j' te laisse tranquille, lui murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Carol lui sourit doucement, heureuse qu'on s'occupe d'elle de la sorte tandis que Daryl la posa délicatement sur son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Carl l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il voyait un revenant, Beth avait un grand sourire sur son visage, Hershel … Il lui manquait une jambe ?! Elle se renseignerait plus tard. Daryl prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait l'adolescente et commença à faire boire Carol. Elle avala le contenu de la bouteille assez rapidement avec l'aide de Daryl qui lui murmurait des « Doucement » pour la faire ralentir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa la bouteille par terre et lécha ses lèvres, absorbant la moindre goutte d'eau qu'il pouvait rester.

- Laissez-la se reposer, ordonna-t-il aux autres en aidant Carol à s'allonger.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. De m'avoir retrouvé.

- C'est rien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne fallait pas qu'ils parlent pour qu'ils se comprennent, c'était instantané chez eux. Un seul regard suffisait. Daryl détourna les yeux un peu gêné. Il fallut quelques instants avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Faut pas que ça d'vienne une habitude non plus ... T'es pas un putain de chat, Carol.

Cette remarque la fit sourire, et elle commença à fermer les yeux. Mais elle finit par répondre à sa remarque :

- 9 vies c'est ça ?

- Ouais

- J'suis encore loin du compte.

- Fais pas en sorte que ça réduise, rétorqua Daryl en se levant.

- C'est pas mon intention.

Et elle commença à s'endormir en regardant son sauveur s'éloigner la prison en lui lançant un dernier regard bienveillant. Elle se sentait en sécurité à présent.

_**Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous aura plût. J'aime beaucoup faire des histoires dans ce genre, e tout cas et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, positif comme négatif, je prends TOUT ! **_

_**« Keep on Walking ! »**_


End file.
